A Series of Marvelous Events: Part 3
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: When the Baudelaries go to London to live with their new guardian Thor, they discover a amazing secret about him and their parents.


**I don't own any characters. A series of unfortunate events belongs to Daniel Hadler and Netflix. Thor belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

Out of all the guardians that the Baudelaires had, none was more fantastical than Thor. It all started when Mr. Poe told them that their new guardian was a man named Thor.

"Thor?" Violet and Klaus questioned at once.

"Yes, it's a strange name isn't it? But remember Baudelaires, 'a rose by any other name smells just as sweet.'" Mr. Poe stated.

"That's from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, the beginning of the balcony scene, Act 1." Klaus recalled.

"Well, I must inform you that Thor is a hard man to find, the good news is I managed to track him down to London. Apparently, he now lives there with his girlfriend, a scientist named Jane Foster." Mr. Poe explained.

At this, the Baudelaires had all kinds of questions running through their heads. Who is Thor? What is he like? How did our parents know him? What is his girlfriend Jane like? Does she like kids? What is London like?

* * *

All of those questions were answered the next day on their flight to London. Violet, Klaus and Sunny couldn't deny that they were feeling pretty nervous, especially since this was their first flight out the country and they were taking it all by themselves. Still, the experience wasn't so bad since they were able to have the choice of an inflight movie to watch. Eventually, they started to talk to each other after the movie finished.

"What was your favorite part of the movie?" Violet asked Klaus.

"It was when the girl freed the children and they fought against those soldiers." Klaus replied.

"Ui." Sunny added, which meant "Me too."

Violet, Klaus and Sunny smiled at each other. It had been a long time since they had been this happy. They could only that it would last longer then a moment. With that thought the three of them drifted off and fell asleep.

Sometime later, a flight attendant woke the Baudelaires up and informed them that the plane was getting ready to land in London.

Shortly after, the Baudelaires woke themselves up and anticipated their meeting with the mysterious Thor and Jane Foster.

Before they knew the plane had landed and they were being guided through the terminal of the London international airport, looking for the person who would pick them up.

After searching the through the crowd, the Baudelaires and their guide spotted a young darker haired woman with glasses holding a big sign that read 'Baudelaires' in big letters.

 _That must be our ride._ All three Baudelaires thought at once as they walked towards the woman. As soon as they reached her, the woman greeted them with "Hi, I'm Darcy and you dudes must be the Baudelaires."

Darcy's voice became softer as she added "I'm sorry for your lost and I'm sorry to tell you that Jane couldn't be here. She had a presentation that she couldn't get out of."

"What about Thor? Why couldn't he be here?" Violet wondered.

"He had a crime to stop." Darcy explained.

"Is he a Interpol officer?" Klaus wondered.

At this, Darcy bit back some chuckles before she pulled herself together and said "Come on, I'll explain it on the way to Jane's apartment. On the way there, I'll get you guys take outs, any choice you want I'll get it." Darcy then added "You guys do like take outs right?"

Violet, Klaus and Sunny all nodded.

"Good, Follow me dudes." Darcy said with a smile.

* * *

A few minutes later, Darcy was driving the Baudelaires down the streets of London in her car.

"So, how did your parents meet the god of thunder?" Darcy asked as she drove towards an American fast food place.

At those words, Klaus laughed as he said "Nice one."

"Who are you talking about?" A perplexed Violet wondered.

"Thor, heir to the throne of Asgard, Avenger, god who controls the wind of storm, your new guardian?" Darcy clarified.

All three Baudelaires glanced at each other before bursting out into laughter. Out of the crazy stuff, they heard this had to be the funniest thing ever.

"I'm serious guys, Thor really is from another world." Darcy insisted as she pulled up to the ordering box.

"Hi, how may I take your order?" The voice box asked.

Darcy turned to the Baudelaires and mouthed "What would you like?"

Violet looked over the menu, before looking up at Darcy and said "I'll have a burger, fries and a small soda."

Klaus did the same and decided "I'll have what Violet's having."

"Hereep" Sunny added. Which meant "I'll have some milk, apple slices and fries."

"Huh?" A perplexed Kat replied with a raised an eyebrow.

"She wants some milk, apple slices and fries." Violet explained.

"How can you understand her?" Darcy wondered.

"We've known her since she was born." Klaus deadpanned. "Also, it's okay for Sunny to eat this stuff." He added, upon seeing that Kat was about to ask that question.

"Trust me, Sunny has the sharpest teeth ever." Violet agreed.

Darcy looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but the voice box interrupted with "Have you decided on your orders yet?"

With that, Darcy turned back towards the box and said "I'll two soda, one milk, two burgers, three fries and one bag of apples slices."

"Anything else?" The voice inquired.

"No, that's it." Darcy replied.

"Your total is three pounds." The voice box replied.

"Thank you." Darcy replied.

* * *

Sometime later, Darcy was driving the Baudelaires back to Jane's apartment as they ate their meals.

"So, how do you like London so far?" She asked.

Violet finished her burger and wiped her face before she replied with "So far it seems to be good."

"What about you, Klaus?" Darcy added.

Klaus took a sip of his soda, then he answered "It's nice."

"What about you, Sunny?" Darcy wondered.

Sunny looked up from her apple slices as she said "Gono." Which meant "It's a lovely city that reminds me of home in some ways."

Of course, Kat didn't understand a single word she said. So Klaus had to translate for her.

"She says that it's a lovely city that reminds her of home." Klaus translated.

Darcy Paused before she asked carefully "Did you guys live in a city before the…?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we did." Violet clarified as she blinked back tears. Even though it had been a few months since her parents died and even though they had been though a lot, Violet was surprised to discover that the thought of her parents could still make her feel sad. At once, Klaus and Sunny gently placed their hands onto to Violet's as a form of comfort. At this, Violet gave her siblings a small smile.

Seeing that the children were getting sad, Kat changed the subject with "How sharp are Sunny's teeth?"

At the mention of Sunny's teeth, the Baudelaires, especially Sunny grinned with delight.

"She can bite onto windows and hold on to them with her teeth." Violet explained.

"Yeah, she can even chew up letter and smooth a rock with her teeth." Klaus added.

"Get out!" Kat gasped.

"We're serious." Klaus insisted. "Believe me, I used to throw stuff to Sunny and she would catch it with her teeth." He added as Sunny nodded in agreement.

"Wow! How strong are her teeth?" Darcy breathed in amazement.

"Very strong." Violet clarified.

"Sorry about changing the subject guys, but we're here." Darcy announced as she pulled into the apartment's parking lot and before they knew it, Darcy had parked the car and the group of four had gathered their things and were now walking through the apartment looking Jane's apartment number.

"How do you know Thor and Jane?" Violet asked as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"Well, I've known Jane since I just got out of college. As for Thor, I've known him ever since he came out of the sky two years ago." Kat answered.

"Wait, what?" wondered all three Baudelaires at once.

"Didn't you know?" Darcy wondered with surprise. "I thought you would know since your parents worked with the late Agent Coulson." She added.

"Whose Agent Coulson?" Violet wondered, while Klaus and Sunny gave Darcy blank stares.

"How do you…?" Darcy started to say, before she suddenly paused with a look of realization appeared on her face "Of course. Classified information, they probably weren't allowed to tell you guys." She added.

"What weren't they allowed to tell us?" Klaus questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Darcy looked unsure how to answer, however before she could decide what to say, the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Darcy, Violet and Klaus said at once.

"It's us, Jane, Thor and Erik." replied a feminine sounding voice behind the door.

At this, Violet, Klaus and Sunny's faces became filled with both surprise, anticipation and nervousness. They were about to meet their new guardians Thor and his girlfriend Jane. Would they be nice and kind as their parents were? As Uncle Monty was?

Violet gripped Sunny close to her as Klaus moved next his older sister just as the apartment door opened and in stepped three people, the first was a large blonde friendly looking man with long hair, blue eyes and a beard. The second was a small women with light brown hair and eyes and the third was a gray haired man with dark brown eyes and a gray beard.

Upon seeing the children, the blond man gave them a big friendly smile as the small brunette woman said "Hi, you must be the Baudelaires. I'm Jane. Jane Foster."

Then the blonde man interjected with "I am Thor, son of Oden! Defender of Midgard!"

All three of the Baudelaires blinked, unsure of how to respond to that.

Then Klaus slowly and carefully replied with "Midgard? Isn't that what the Norse gods called Earth?"

At this, both Thor and the gray haired man answered with "Ah, clever young lad."

The gray haired man took Klaus's hand and shook it as he said "I'm Dr. Selvig, but the three of you can call me Uncle Erik if you like."

"Thanks." Klaus replied politely.

Then Thor stopped smiling as he took Klaus's other hand into his and said "Son of Bertrand, no words can express my deep sorrow at the lost of your mother and father. They were good people and helped saved the world. I promise to look after you as if you were my own children. No harm shall come to you, you have my word."

Violet, Klaus and Sunny were taken aback by Thor's dramatics, but were deeply touched at his words all the same.

With that, the three children embraced Thor in a tight hug. Soon after, Jane, Dr. Selvig and Darcy joined them in the embrace. Then a few moments later, the group broke apart as Jane turned to Darcy and said "Thanks for picking up the kids."

"Darcy of Midgard, I can never thank you enough." Thor agreed.

"No problem. The kids are cool." Darcy replied.

* * *

After the children had a moment to themselves, they thought over their new guardian, his girlfriend, Jane and their friends. All them seemed like good people, maybe they could learn to enjoy live in London. Then their thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door

"Is this the apartment of Dr. Foster?" A horrible sounding British accented voice asked.

The Baudelaires froze, it was Count Olaf.

 _How did he find us? Please don't let Thor or Jane hear the door knock._ All three Baudelaires thought at once.

The Baudelaires silently looked at each other and decided not to answer the door. Then they heard the knock at the door again. However, much to their horror, Jane heard and asked "Who is it?"

"It's the delivery man and I'm here to bring you a package." Olaf said in his fake voice.

Not wasting a second, Violet and Klaus turned to all the adults and said "Don't open the door!"

"That's not a delivery man!" Violet pleaded.

"It's Count Olaf!" Klaus insisted.

From behind the door, the group could hear Olaf ask in his fake voice "Olaf? Who is Olaf? I'm just a simple delivery man trying to do my job."

Then much the Baudelaires surprise and relief, Dr. Selvig looked at the doorway and said "What of accent is that?!"

Olaf paused for a moment as he replied "I'm from Romania, now please open the door. I have a package to deliver and I need Ms. Foster to come and sign the paper."

"Don't listen to him!" Both Violet and Klaus said at once.

"He wants our money!" Klaus added.

"He killed Monty to get it and we can't let him hurt you guys!" Violet insisted.

"Nee." Sunny agreed, which meant "Don't be tricked by him, he's the bad guy!"

After listening to the children, Jane shouted at the doorway "I don't know who you know are, but I know you can't be from Romania. I met people from Romania and they sound nothing like you. Now, I'm going to ask you to leave before I call the police."

Upon hearing Jane's words, Violet, Klaus and Sunny felt their hearts fill with relief. _At last, adults who will listen to us._ They all thought to themselves. However, then Olaf said "Don't bother calling the police, my troupe is jamming the whole apartment and we're coming for those kids." He had abandoned his falso voice now.

At those words, the Baudelaires became frightened. However, Jane gently placed her arms on both Violet and Klaus's shoulders and said "Don't worry, Thor will take care of them."

Thor however, looked angry. "If you want them, you'll have to go through me!"

Shortly after, Darcy, Jane and Dr. Selvig took the Baudelaires and whispered "We'll try to sneak out the fire exit."

"What about Thor?" Violet wondered as the group went towards a window.

"Be!" Sunny added. Which meant "Yeah!"

"Shhh…!" was Darcy's reply to the infant while Jane said "You're parents really didn't tell you anything about Thor did they?" Then she added with a whisper "Let's just say that you guys should be more worried about Thor killing Olaf and his men rather than the other way around."

At once, all three Baudelaires were stunned. Was Thor secretly a hit man or a former soldier? Still even a hit man or a former soldier would have difficulty going up against a group of people like Olaf and his troupe. Then Violet shared a look with both Klaus and Sunny, before she looked around the room, pulled out her ribbon and began to tie it in her hair.

Just as the group reached the fire exit, they discovered it was blocked by members of Olaf's troupe!

Not wasting a second, both Klaus and Sunny grabbed a large book, a fire poker and a lamp. Then they got ready to aid Thor, Jane, Darcy and Dr. Selvig. Shortly after, a few members of Olaf's troupe broke in the apartment. Much to the Baudelaires' surprise, Dracy reached into her purse and pulled out a small black thing. Then before anyone knew it, one of the troupe member was zapped by the thing and fell to the ground. The rest of the troupe members fled in shock.

"That's right! You better run!" Darcy bagged as the bad guys ran out of the building. Then Thor entered the room, with a large hammer in one hand and a black and blue Olaf in the other.

"Tie him up for me, I'll take care of the others." was all Thor said before he tossed a barely awake Olaf into Dr. Selvig's arms.

As Dr. Selvig, Jane and Darcy began to tie up Olaf, Violet, Klaus and Sunny could only stare at Thor in awe as he chased down the fleeing troupe members. In just a few short minutes, Thor had managed to keep all of Olaf's troupe members from escaping.

In spite of themselves, all three Baudelaires couldn't help but think _Wow! That was quick._

As they stared at the unconscious black and blue forms of Olaf and his theater troupe, they suddenly realized all they needed to do was call the police and it would all be over. Violet, Klaus and Sunny could hardly believe it! Just when they thought that the nightmare that was Count Olaf wouldn't ever end, their new guardians Thor and Jane as well as their friends, Dracy and Dr. Selvig came along and taught them a lesson. After encountering many adults that were mean or unhelpful, finding adults that were neither of those things was a miracle. It was almost like the birds hearing the birds sing again.

* * *

Sometime later, as the almost gleeful Baudelaires watched the police cars drive off with Olaf and his troupe through the window after Darcy and Dr. Selvig left, they heard Thor say "I told you, I wouldn't let any harm come to the three of you."

Klaus pulled his head away from the window as he said "How did you know our parents?"

"They worked with the Son of Coul when they kept Mjonler away from me." Thor explained as he entered the living room.

At his words, Violet and Sunny pulled their heads away from the window and asked "What's Mjonler?"

Or in Sunny's case she said "Shme-Shma?"

Thor chuckled at Sunny's baby talk before he turned his attention back to Violet. However, before he had a chance to explain what Mjonler was and what it could do, Klaus interrupted with "Mjonler…? That name sounds familiar." Klaus paused before he added "Now, I remember, it's the name of Thor's ham…" Once again, Klaus stopped speaking as he turned to face their new guardian with an awed expression as he uttered "You're him. You're Thor. The Norse god who commands the lightning and storm."

As he finished, Thor nodded his head at the young boy's words and a stunned Klaus sat himself down on a nearby couch. Both Violet and Sunny looked at their brother, before Violet started to laugh and laugh. However, it wasn't normal laughter, it was terrified laughter.

"What troubles you children of Bertrand?" Thor questioned with a concerned look on his face. As he knelt down near Violet, she fainted. Shortly after, Klaus fainted and a few minutes later even little Sunny passed out as well.

As Thor rushed to Violet's side, Jane came running into the living room.

"What happened?!" She cried out in alarm.

"Nothing, but young Klaus and his sisters realizing who I am." Thor explained. "However, it appears the discovery was too much for them and they fainted."

"Can you blame them? I was in complete shock when I first learned who you truly were." Jane recalled, before adding "Come on, let's take them to their rooms. They had a long day."

With Jane's aid, Thor carried the children to their rooms.

"Can you believe this?" Jane muttered. "After only meeting you once, those agents decided to make you the legal guardian of their kids! On hand it's almost understandable, a rich and powerful being from another world does seem like a good choice for a guardian, however they were taking such a huge risk placing the care of their children in the hands from their point of view, a complete and total stranger."

Taking a deep breath, Jane turned to her boyfriend and added "No offence."

"None taken." The heir to the Asgard replied as the couple walked down the hallway.

Jane then turned to Thor and said "Do you think we'll be ready for this?"

Thor paused in his tracks as he thought over his answer. After a moment of thinking it over, Thor looked at his girlfriend and said "No, but then again in spite of all the advice and books out there, no truly is."

"You're right." Jane agreed. "We may not be ready for this, but you and I will just have to do the best we can to raise this kids right in a way that agents Bertrand and Beatrice Baudelaire can be proud of." She vowed.

Thor nodded in agreement and with that, the Asgardian and the human continued their walk until they reached, Sunny's bedroom. Jane took Sunny in her arms, walked into her room and gently placed her in her crib. Feeling satisfied, Jane walked out of the room leaving the door open as Thor entered Violet's room. Jane, herself entered the room as Thor gently placed the 14 year old on the bed. As Thor carried Klaus to his room, Jane gently tucked Violet under the covers and did the same with Klaus after Thor had placed him on the young man's own bed.

What a day this had been! From catching a group of evil stalkers to becoming a caretaker of migard children, this was a week that was strange even for the heir to the throne of Asgard. As he turned to leave the hallway, Thor heard one of the children sigh in their sleep. He couldn't help but smile at the sound, Thor had been many things throughout his long lifetime, but parental figure was never one of them. Still, he looked forward to the challenge and with that, Thor walked back towards the kitchen to join Jane for some tea and late night snacks before bed.

* * *

 **I know that cities don't have drive through, but I couldn't resist.**

 **Anyway, what do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
